Innocent Eyes
by Lobsters forever
Summary: What if Phoebe and Joey's plan for Ross and Rachel in season 9, became something. Toward the end of the blind dates, what if Ross and Rachel wanted to have a little fun? What happends when Chan has innocent eyes too? CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_We would like to thank Allie for this awesome idea for the story. -The two Lobster Loving writers-Lobsters forever and rossrachmonchan. Enjoy! And remember to leave us a review._

Phoebe "Oh my God look it's Ross and Rachel. Oh, the plan is working."

(Joey does the "plan-laugh.")

Phoebe "Don't, don't do the plan-laugh."

Ross "The first date we've had in months, and they were both disasters

Rachel "Oh. Huh. You know, it is weird that Phoebe would set me up on a date that was awful...on the same night that Joey set you up on a date that didn't even show."

Ross "Wait a minute; you don't think it was intentional, I mean, that's just stupid."

Cut to outside Central Perk.

Joey: "We're geniuses Yeah, look at them, look at them, they're really bonding."

Phoebe " Oh, yeah, they're falling in love all over again."

Rachel then asks Ross "So, what do you say we have some fun?" Ross looks stunned and asks, "What do you mean by that?" Rachel looks down and says "How about something like…." she then leans in kisses Ross on the cheek. Ross then moves closer to her and says,

"Remember, when we used to date. When we always made out, we went into the closet." Rachel then says, "Right, behind you."

Ross gets up, looks around and salutes Joey and Phoebe. Then goes into the closet. Rachel then gets up looks in her purse, sprays perfume, and fixes her make up, then quickly rushes to the closet. Rachel enters it and whispers to Ross "Okay, I think they bought it." Ross nods and says, "Okay, good."

Rachel then tries to move around and then he says, "Okay, how did we ever have sex here, its so small!" Ross laughs then says, "Well, I could explain that to you if you want." Rachel giggled then she trips over a broom and causing her to fall into Ross. She blushes then says "Sorry". Ross smiles and says, "It's ok. We have to go out there, but first here." He opens her shirt a little, and finds her bra and loosens it a bit. Rachel steps away and says, "What are you doing?" Ross laughs then says, "We have to make you look like we just had sex."

"Right sorry about that, it just seemed like you wanted... never mind"

"What?"

"Let's go".

Back at Monica's apartment, Phoebe and Joey run in out breathe.

"What's up guys? Is something wrong, where's Chandler, is he cheating on me!"

"No calm down women!" phoebe grabs her shoulders and shakes her, still out of breathe; her face bright red like a headlight on the New York streets

"Pheebs I think you're the one who needs to calm down"

"You know Pheebs she is right", Joey pipes in from behind the couch "So should we tell Mon what's up?"

"We got Ross and Rach back together! We set them up on blind dates that were both really bad, and then we saw them back in central perk flirting, Rach kissed Ross on the cheek, and then Rachel checked her makeup and hair, and they went to the closet to make out and have sex!"

"Pheebs, I wanted to tell her some too"  
"oh My God, are they still there?" Monica asks all freaked out.

"We don't know we came back here to tell you"

"Phoebe, I have to come see this! Chandler, wait here with Emma." Monica says to Chandler. Monica rushes out of the apartment with Phoebe and Joey. Chandler comes in a couple of seconds and then he looks at Emma.

"Monica! Oh, crap. So, its just you and me, eh?"

Emma stares up at him with her big brown eyes. Chandler then says, "So, how are you?"

We see the three enter Central Perk. Ross and Rachel are drinking coffee.

Then Phoebe says, "So, Rachel how was your little make out with Ross?" Rachel spits out her coffee then asks, "What We never made out!" Monica sighs then says "Oh, really?"

Joey then looks over at Ross then says "Ross, come one buddy. You can't lie to me! You know, me. You old pal Joey"

Ross looks at him with a weird look then says, "No, I swear we didn't't do anything." Monica then says "Oh okay, guys now that we are here we may as well get coffee" Phoebe, Joey and Mon go to the counter to get coffee, fortunately, there in a line.

Ross and Rachel stare longingly at each other "Ross we can't now the guys are right there "oh come on they wont see a thing"

"Okay", Ross and Rachel kiss, and fall back onto the couch and make out their separate their mouths to shove their tongues into each others and stop when and Phoebe yells, "Monica, look!"

They just look at them with innocent faces. Monica asks "What?"

**Delta Goodrem - Innocent Eyes Lyrics**

**Do you remember when you where 7?**

**And the only thing that you wanted to do**

**Was show your mum that you could play the piano**

**Ten years have passed**

**And the one thing that lasts**

**Is that same old song that we played along and made my mama cry**

**I miss those days and I miss those ways**

**When I got lost in fantasies**

**In a cartoon land of mysteries**

**In a place you won?t grow old in a place you won?t feel cold and**

**I?ll sing**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**Seems I?m lost in my reflection**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**Find a star for my direction**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**For the little girl inside who won?t just hide**

**Don?t let me see mistakes and lies**

**Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes**

**My innocent eyes**

**Do you remember when you were 15?**

**And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the**

**chance to dream**

**In the time that?s past and the one thing that lasts**

**Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry**

**I miss those days and I miss those ways**

**When I got lost in fantasies**

**In a cartoon land of mysteries**

**In a place you won?t grow old in a place you wont feel cold and**

**I?ll sing**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**Seems I?m lost in my reflection**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**Find a star for my direction**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**For the little girl inside who wont just hide**

**Don?t let me see mistakes and lies**

**Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes**

**My innocent eyes**

**Under my feeling under my skin**

**Under the thoughts from within**

**Learning the subtext**

**Of the mind**

**See creation how where defined**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**Seems I?m lost in my reflection**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**Find a star for my direction**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**For the little girl inside who wont just hide**

**Don?t let me see mistakes and lies**

**Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes**

**My innocent eyes**

Please let us know, if you want us to continue!- Lobsters forever and rossrachmonchan.


	2. mine are innocent

_**Bonjour, tout le monde…how are you today? Sorry, rossrachmonchan, was not able to write this chapter with me, so I will be continuing without her. With all said, and done. We hope you enjoy this chapter.- Lobsters forever**_

"What"? Monica asked curiously, and a little bit frustrated.

Phoebe then looked over at the two, and said "Come on, they were just making out! I swear, Joey back me up"!

"Well, I didn't see anything this time….." Joey catches Phoebes glance, and continues "…though, _Queen_ Phoebe is right." he then clears his throat and smiles widely at Phoebe.

"I liked that touch…though, Monica we swear that they are back together. We even set up tonight, so that they can get together."

Ross and Rachel overly exaggerate their gasps…"Phoebe, Joey, we are disappointed in you"! Monica looks at Phoebe and Joey and says "Well, that's an evil plan. Good try, but that was just plain evil. Wish it would have worked, but evil…"

Phoebe looked over at Ross and Rachel, and said loudly "But it _did_ work! I swear, they are together! Come on, we get it, the plan was evil, but it was genius"

"MMmmUUuuHHhhAAaaHHhhAAaa" Joey laughs. He then stops and says "Ok, I won't do that ever again."

Ross then says "well, if you would excuse me, if I have to go back to my apartment, and get started on doing those papers." Ross quickly glances at Rachel, and she blushes. Then he walks across the coffee house, and exits it.

"Why are you still here?" Joey asks. "Aren't you supposed to be those papers he is going to do? Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Look, there is nothing going on, with Ross and I. Everything is simply normal….." "Normal for butt buddies…" Phoebe continued for her.

Rachel rolls her eyes, and says "If you would excuse me, I have to get my daughter". Then Phoebe asks "…and with who do you have her with again?" Rachel sighs and quickly leaves Central Perk. Monica laughs and says "Well, you guys just made a fool out yourselves… they are not together"! Phoebe stops her from leaving and Joey says "Okay, we are going to explain it to you"!

At Ross' apartment, we see him writing on his computers in his beautifully decorated bed room. He then hears a knock at the door. "Hey, can I come in?"

"So, you see that is what I do for a living…but I am thinking of leaving that job…well so, any questions?" Chandler asks baby girl Emma. Emma looks up at Chandler with her big brown eyes, and makes a sound. Chandler then says "At least your more interested than Joey when I tell you. You actually listen to me, well I could say sex, and you wouldn't care. Isn't that right, you little tiny nasty baby that throws up all over me." Chandler says while getting up to get something to clean up with.

"That was fun, I mean, in a friendship way….right?" Rachel asks Ross. Ross laughs while inviting her to sit down. He takes off her coat, and places it on a coat hanger. It all of a sudden became very silent. Then Ross says "Well, I am just glad Monica didn't believe Phoebe and Joey…" Rachel chuckles then stops, a moment, very seriously, and asks "Why?" Ross then looks at her confused then explains "Well, because, then everyone would think we are back together."

Rachel laughed nervously and said "Yeah, I know that. Its just that, the way you said it, it sounded like, when we were together it was never good, I mean…" Ross reaches for hand, and squeezes it and says "I know, but just so you know, it was good." Rachel smiles, and says "Yeah, I know."

Rachel then says "well, I better go get Emma from Chandler. If I know him will enough, he is probably, teaching her how to create your own joke by now." Ross laughs and says "Yeah, well have fun. I know I won't, I have so much to type out, and I need it all by tomorrow." Rachel then says "Well, do you need any help? I have excellent _**compuper** _skills, _remember_?" Ross laughs and says "Okay, sure. That would mean a lot to me. Thank you…." He then kisses her on the forehead. "well, I am going to work in the living room, you can work in my bedroom if you want?" Rachel chuckles and says "Oh, working in the bedroom, reminds me of old times…." Ross laughs, while getting her a chair for the computer in his bedroom.

"Chandler, how did it go with Emma?" Monica asks Chandler when she arrives to her apartment.

Chandler then says "Pretty good, how about you with Ross and Rachel?" Monica laughed and said "Nothing is going on between…though I do wonder where Rachel is. I knocked on her apartments door a few seconds ago, and she wasn't there." Chandler then says "Let me go check at Ross'." He walks over to the window and looks though it, and sees Ross handwriting on his desk. Chandler then sees "Clear, huh. Where could she be. I mean, we still have Emma."

About an hour later, Rachel had finished her part. Ross thanked her with a hug, and Rachel kissed his check, and said "Yeah, anytime."

Chandler then sees Rachel leaving from Ross'. "MONICA, Phoebe and Joey were right." he yells from the living room.

Rachel then says "I had fun tonight, playing innocent with you." she than closes the door.

"Chandler, were you spying on them?" Chandler then says "No, you see these eyes…." he says pointing to his….then he continues…"they are innocent…"

Ross sits on his couch, and pulls out a photo album, and starts looking through it.

_I've had many times I can tell you  
Times when innocence I'd trade for company  
And children saw me crying  
I thought I'd had my share of that  
But these miss you nights are the longest _

He spots many pictures of him and Rachel together, and then one initially caught his eye.

_lay down) lay down all thoughts of your surrender  
It's only me who's killing time  
(lay down) lay down all dreams and feelings once remembered  
It's just the same this miss you game _

It was one with him and Emily together, and Rachel had been in the background. Her eyes where filled with tears, but her lips curled into a smile.

"_**I am sorry, Rach."**_

"_**I forgot my purse" Rachel said interrupting him.**_

_**Please, tell me what you think… Thank you- Lobsters forever**_


End file.
